Dating and Difficulties 2
by HarmonyGrace
Summary: Sequel to Dating and Difficulties by middlechild3, 13 years into the future, I suck at summary s, but my friends read the story, and said it was awesome!
1. Expecting a Heartattack when pregnant!

**A/N- Disclaimer, I don't own Austin&Ally, only the plot of the story, it's a sequel to Dating and Difficulties by middlechild3, but it's 13 years into the future, Im babbling sorry, lets go!**

AUSTIN POV

"Abigail May Moon! Get your but down here right now!" I yelled. I was so happy! She wasn't in trouble, I just wanted to know the meaning of the pregnancy test I found in the bathroom! I'm gonna be a grandpa! Yay! "What is it dad? Cant I enjoy pancakes in peace?" I laughed at this! just looks just like Ally, but she has Austin Monica Moon's personality, fun, loving, sports, videogame, lover like her young man! I'm not saying old man because I'm only 30! "What is the meaning of this?" I waved the pregnancy test in her face, "it's mine, I want to have a baby!" said my 16 year old daughter, "Abby, I heard the news! Im gonna be an uncle!" said Abby's twin brother Aiden. Then our other set of twins, Avery and Anthony came down the stairs and said the same thing Aiden said. "I'm so happy!" I yelled then started jumping up and down. "I thought you were mad at me!" She said relieved! "Who is the father?" I asked. "Asher Moon!" She said. "and no, he isn't related to us." she said. "Oh, cause my baby girl isn't a criminal."

ABBY POV (NEXT DAY)

"Who wants to hear the song I wrote?" I asked everyone. "We do!" Everyone yelled in unsion, so I led everyone down to the practice room. "I'm singing this for the talent show!" I Said proudly, "By yourself?" asked Aiden. "duh!" I stated matter-of-factly! "I won the talent show last year by myself!" I said. "You didn't tell us?" asked mom, "NO! Then all I would've heard was 'I'm so proud' and 'good job, go do your homework!' " i said "now shut up and listen to my new song!" I grabbed a keyboard and started to play the song, by the end, everyone was clapping!

"Abby, you have Austin Moon written all over you!" Said my dad, "the baby has Aiden Michael Moon written all over him, he is my lil' soccer star!" I said cheerfully then walked upstairs. "Abby, where are you going?" asked my mom, "toilet, puke, 16 yearold?" I said with an attitude, "hello, pregnant 16 yearold mother of twins...dur? Hint hint?" I said harsher than I ment to. "Asher is coming over tonight!" I said rather jumpy, my mood swings are happy, jumpy, silly moods. Mom thinks its weird! I'm just happy that my parents aren't gonna kick me out! "Then Im going to bed!" I stated and walked upstairds. I turned on the news when I got up there, and it said that Boston, MA was bombed at the finish line of Boston Marathon? Oh No! My best friend Julia and my other best friends, Joey and Jake are at the finish linen now! Julia has her own house and is only 15, Im not letting her be put up for adoption! What am I gonna do? I'm going to Boston, I called Asher, and got 6 plane tickets to Boston, for Aiden,Asher, Anthony, Avery, Hunter and I Then started to pack for Boston, No No No! my doctors appointment is tomorrow! Oh we'll, just reschedule! "Be safe!" Said mom, "don't stress out" added Alex, "And don't do anything stupid that you might regret, Im saying this specifically to Aiden, Abby and Anthony!" Dsaid my father looking pointedly at us. "Okay, okay, don't stress, safe, no stupid stuff and blah blah blah can we go now?" I said rudley, "Yes, and don't talk flip with us missy!" Said Dez, "Trish, you're son the flight, right?" "Of course, Im coming to Boston with you!" said Trish in a Trishy sort of way. "Let's go!" I said getting in my yellow Volkswagen bug with my brothers and Hunter, Avery went with Trish! We got on the plane, something was wrong with the engine, rafter 1/2 an hour the flight attendant finally said, "Thank you for choosing California Airlines, we will be taking off in 3 min, please fasten your seatbelts, thank you, and have a nice flight." "Why do you have 3 bags of lemons?" Asked my twin, "So I don't puke on you ya nitwit!" I said, and the plane took of, to set on a journey, tot fined our best friends! We landed in Logan Airport, this is Chaos, high security! "Put on your sunglasses, people will recognize its Us!" Said Trish, and we all drove off to find our friend, we got to our Hotel and went to Copley squathey they were running, I rolled down Aidens window, and they got in the car, "Is everyone okay?" I said. "Abby, your stomach is big, omg! I'm a auntie Julia now! Yay!" Squealed my blonde BFF, "And Im JoJo!" said Joey, "And Im your Uncle Jake!" Said Jake, and we got to the hotel, I was singing the national anthem at the Bruins game tomorrow night, but since Im pregnant, I have to wait till next year, I'm having two girls! Yay!Im so excited, but I wanted a boy!

**A/N- First Chapter! You think it was a good one? Anyone have baby names, who likes Harmony Zane Moon, and Melody Margret Moon? Review, even the shy people rock, thank you for reading the story! I love you all! Nominated best Fanfiction of the year! Thank you, thank you, this chapter goes out to my home town Boston! We are Boston strong! There was also a bombing in Texas! People hate America for some reason! **

**-Tori Johnson**


	2. Neices and NEWborns!

**A/N- Sorry I haven't a updated! Did you all die? I'll try and plate everyday! I men update! Disclaimer, I don't own Austin and Ally! So I decided on the names I origanilly had, but changed Medoldys middle name to Music! Anyways I'm babbling, lets get on wif z story!**

JULIA POV

When we gonn back to LA everyone was a asking me if I was okay...

i was fine!Ok okay, Fine! So I sat at my chair, And got a call rom Abby,

"Julihav my water just broke!" she screamed in pain

"Just breathe, I'll be there in a second!" I said! "Have Aiden call your parents to meet you at the hospial!" I said,

"Abby's water broke meet us at the hospital! No it's not a trick! Avery Anthony! Wake up! We're goin to the hospital, we are havin our two nieces early!" He screamed to loudly! "I'll be there in 5 just hang in there!" The line went dead, I grabbed my keys, and jumped in my SUV, then drove to the Moons household, I beeped, and Abby came out the door, once everyone was in, I sped off, I threw my phone at Aiden and said, "Call Asher and our friends!" I screamed! "Quickly please, my password is 8765!" I yelled! We arrived at the hospital, and everyone was already there! Abby wineed as We went over every little bump, I threw my best friend over my shoulder and Aiden grabbed the twins, we rushed into the hospital and I said, "My best friend IDE going into labour!" A nurses then came in with a wheelchair, and wheeled her away, I followed along with her brother and her parents and Asher, we sat on the chair, and I held one hand, and Asher held the other,

"Abby, choose two people to stay in here with you!" said the doctor, Im usually the goofy one, but Ibe serious all week, "Where's Tori?" She mumbled, "She's on her way!" I said, "Julia and my husband!" She said, "Ready when your next contraction comes, I want you to push for me, okay?" Said the doctor, "yup!" Said abby, "123, Push!" Screeched the ddoctor,

At 2:30 am December 17, 2012, Harmony Zane Moon, and Melody Music Moon were born, and I cried! Yes, Julia Rose Harrington cried! Right when my best friend tori burst through the door! Where is my favorite babies?!" She whisper yelled? "Right here, now echo wants to be Harmonshe asked Abby, And one baby cried, "We have a voulenteer!" Said Tori, "So you are Melody I guess!" I said to thba buy I was holding, "I'm gonna spoil you two so much!" Yelled Avery, "And Im gonna teach you how to be like me!" Yelled Anthony! "Albright',Aright! Who wants to hold Harmony? I wanna go to keep!" Sid Abby, " I'll hold m, " I said! And Abby fell asleep!

**A/N- So! Read and review! I love writing! Ally's songs will be my new songs that I write! Oh yeh! Someone else is pregnant! She in the story Can you guess who it is?**

**-Tori**


End file.
